Surprise
by Yummybun
Summary: Lemon! Katniss manages to become aroused next to a sleeping Peeta, Is waking him a good idea?...Of course it is!


**KPOV**

Opening my eyes i found myself confused wondering why I was cold. Suddenly I realised that the body that normally lay behind me, the weight of the arm that normally lay across my waist and the breath that usually tickled the back of my neck was absent. Turning over I felt across the bed to find him, but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I realised I was alone in bed and he was not here with me.

Climbing out of bed I wandered through the house looking for him but couldn't find him anywhere, as panic began to surge its way through me i caught sight of him through the kitchen window standing in the garden looking up into the sky. Walking out to him i went to wrap my arms around his waist but as my hand brushed past his arm he flinched away from me, rejection hit me and I took a step backwards. He turned, looking frantically around for the source of the touch and as his eyes found me he instantly took a step forwards and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry honey" he said into my hair "my head was in another world, I was lost in the stars and the memories I should have forgotten years ago"

Holding me away from him slightly he looked me up and down and as i glanced down at myself i blushed slightly. I had forgotten i was still dressed for bed, my hair hung loose out of its usual braid and fluttered slightly around my hair in the breeze and because of the chill in the air, my nipples strained against the silk of my vest and definitely not helping my case i had nothing on my bottom half but a pair of knickers

"You must be cold" he said trying to hide the lust in his voice.

Nodding, he ushered me inside and up the stairs. Sliding into bed I watched as he slipped off his trousers and jumper, climbing into bed in boxers and a white t-shirt. Moving closer to him he wrapped his arm around me, letting me nuzzle my face into his shoulder and throw my leg across his body to get comfy.

Shifting slightly in his sleep I could feel Peeta pressing into me. Letting my hand wander down to meet his groin only confirmed that he had become aroused in his sleep. I thought back to the first time Peeta and I had had sex, the way he had looked lovingly into my eyes asking for permission, the stab of pain followed by the build up of pleasure. The very same build up that i was beginning to feel now in my stomach, letting my hand slip up the front of my vest i pinched at my already hardened nipples.

Wandering further still down my stomach and into my knickers i found myself wet, Rubbing myself slowly only increased how wet I was and closing my eyes i focused on the feeling of Peeta's breath against me. I remembered all the times he had groaned my name into my ear and it sent a jolt of excitement through me. Continuing to tease myself with one hand I peeled off my soaking knickers with the other, slipping a finger inside myself i let out a quiet moan.

As I brushed past Peeta's erection again, I couldn't take it anymore. Climbing between his legs i heard him wake up slightly and stripping my vest off i left myself completely naked before him. He was yet to open his eyes, but as i pulled his boxers down his eyes opened fully and he peered down at me, and then on realisation i was naked woke up entirely and shock covered his face.

Before he could say anything i began running my tongue up and down his length slowly at first but soon took him in my mouth and sped up until he began to thrust up to meet me and a groan came from above me somewhere. I knew we were both getting close but i wanted to feel him, so i stopped suddenly climbing up his body and instantly his hands were all over me first caressing my breasts and then between my legs, as his fingers finally reached my soaked vagina he rubbed over my clitoris until i began to moan. Wanting more I pulled myself onto him, gasping as he filled me, his hands cupped my ass and he bounced me up and down on top of him.

Taking me by surprise he rolled us over and suddenly he took control, I let out a cry of pleasure because he knew how much it turned me on when he was dominant. Thrusting into me again slightly harder than before he took me by surprise once again and i almost let go entirely after i few more deep thrusts into me he groaned my name into my ear like he always did when he was close to release at the same time as he reached between us and gave a slight rub to my clitoris again sending a shoot of ecstasy through my body throwing me over the edge.

I let out a cry of pleasure as my muscles contracted around him and moments later i felt him release inside of me. Rolling over so he was next to me, he pulled me into his arms as we recovered.

"That was a nice surprise" he finally whispered into my ear.

"mmmmmmmm" I replied "That was amazing" I mumbled as i drifted off into a lazy sleep.

I would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, review telling me what you thought ;)**


End file.
